The Druna Chapters
by insignificantus913
Summary: Delve into Draco Malfoy's inner thoughts through his diary and Luna Lovegood's oddities through her letters to Oromis, pet cat, as they chronicle their time at Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not as mean as Draco sounds, just trying to write in character. I do not hate short people or people with dwarfism. I just really like Draco Malfoy and want to stay true to character. I promise there will be more Luna in chapter two.

Chapter 1

August 25th, 1991

It's been a stupendous day, father and mother took me to Diagon Alley for all my school things. I've got a wand! 10 inches, Hawthorne with unicorn hair core, reasonably springy, from Mr. Ollivander it's absolutely marvellous.

Father was adamant about getting me a broom but mother stopped him, what a pity. First years aren't allowed to fly at Hogwarts apparently. Poppycock if you ask me, probably a rule by that senile old Dumbledore who annoys Father so much.

You know, I had a strange thought when we passed the apothecary for my potions supplies (Snape is an old family friend, I'm thrilled to have him teach me, he seems quite intelligent. Also, he's going to be my head of house in five days, he had best treat me well, or Father will have to hear about it. I'm not any Tom, Dick and Harry he can bully and he surely knows it, I am Draco Malfoy after all). It was a most alarming thought, I remembered a strange childhood playmate. Her name was quite balmy if you ask me, something astrology related, she was such an oddity but she did make up the best games...she's probably starting her first year next year.

Six days 'til I board the Hogwarts Express, they're dragging an awful lot, if only I could make the time go by faster...perhaps we'll learn how to do that at school?

Draco

September 1st, 1991

You won't believe who's on the train with me at this moment. Harry Potter.

I think I had better try and get him to befriend me.

What a shame I got stuck with Crabbe and Goyle. It's almost as if they've both gotten even stupider looking since I last saw them at that party Father had last year in the Minister's honour at home. Oafs, the both of them, but I suppose every important person has henchmen.

Potter got stuck with that Weasley boy. He must be absolutely mortified, although they did seem strangely cheerful eating all the candy they bought off the trolley lady. Bit inconsiderate if you ask me, buying out the carriage like that, I did want some liquorice wands.

There's this girl going around telling everyone she's muggleborn, I wonder if all of them are that dimwitted, all that gunk in their veins. I hope she stays away from me.

The nerve of that prancing little idiot Potter. I gave him solid advice to stay away from the scum of the earth, those blood traitors Weasley and he insinuated I was the one who he would rather avoid.

No wonder Father was so tight lipped when I mentioned he would be coming to Hogwarts, he must have known what a thorough fool Scarhead is. I've taken to calling him that now (something Crabbe and Goyle guffawed raucously at, even though it is hardly that imaginative of me) but Professor McGonagall stopped me before I had a chance to mercilessly bully him. There's always during class.

Draco

June 8th, 1992

I have not written this whole year because I have been in a bad mood for the whole of it. Famous Harry Potter, youngest seeker in the history of Quidditch at Hogwarts, the Boy Who Lived, more like the Boy Who Lucked Out, stupid ugly git, with his blood traitor weasel and his mudblood mophead side kicks.

Dumbledore (who I christened Dinglebat) just awarded Gryffindor enough points to take the House Cup from Slytherin. I have already sent an owl to Father, asking if such blatant favouritism is allowed. All the teachers think it's marvellous of course, seeing as they are so jealous of Slytherin's winning streak.

Don't get me started on the way some of these pathetic excuses for teachers go on with him. Saint Potter and his Scar, everything on a silver platter. That prancing midget Flitwick in his high pitched squeal "That's it Mr. Potter, everyone look at his wrist motion" and that dumpy Sprout's manly "Firm grip everyone, just like our Potter here." He can do no wrong it seems. Only Snape sees through him, treating him like the arrogant toerag that he is. At least some justice prevails.

Apparently Potter and company (some idiots actually call them the Golden Trio, there is nothing golden about them, they're second rate trash, my house elf's chest hair is more golden than they are. Speaking of Dobby, he had better have my new relics from Borgin and Burke polished. Father is promising me another trinket next year) defeated The Dark Lord. Rubbish if you ask me, considering Weasley can't tell the front of his wand from his backside and Potter can't perform basic charms. Granger, teacher's pet that she is and an insufferable know it all, might have been able to save them from being killed, but no creature with beaver teeth that bad could ever stand a chance against even a small part of the Dark Lord.

Lies, and more lies. We lost the House Cup out of sheer spite. Gits. I'll try to write more consistently after second year at Hogwarts.

Draco

1 September, 1992

Dear Oromis

How i miss you, my treasured friend! I'm sitting alone on the train but I'm never alone, I can hear all the buzzing creatures around my head, they remind me of you.

Do you remember Draco Malfoy? I just saw him sweep past my cabin door, he looks formidable! Funny how time changed him from an excited little boy of 5 to such a regal, proud 12 year old, I'm quite desolate, his friends seem cruel. They've stolen my shoes, Crabbe and Goyle. I've already put it out of my mind that he might be a friend.

They say Harry Potter is on the train too, I wonder if he's a nice person or pompous like Draco seems? Oh never mind all the new people, it's the old creatures I miss! Poppy and you, Oromis, and daddy. Speaking of daddy, he was quite teary as I was boarding the Hogwarts Express, I think he must miss mum...I do too...

You had best keep him good company, Oromis, snuggle up with him at night like the good tom cat I know you are.

I hope I end up in Ravenclaw, although I have a feeling it could be Hufflepuff, but I do wish I get Lady Rowena's house. My greatest wish is to befriend the creatures around Hogwarts, they must be so fascinating, I can barely contain my excitement.

You had best take care of yourself, and don't forget your mission to comfort daddy!

Missing you terribly

Luna

September 2nd, 1992

Harry Potter is an insufferable ass, it's becoming quite a bother to tolerate him. First day of school and he's already parading himself as a champion, driving into school on an antiquated Flying Ford Anglia and his stupid red head side kick, Weasley. I don't know how much more of his rubbish I can tolerate.

Crabbe and Goyle have just spent an hour discussing the filling of this evening's pumpkin pie. They're convinced it's butternut squash, how thick could you get? I must find myself friends with a few more brain cells, although to be fair, they're more cronies than friends, really.

On the topic of brain cells, last night was the Sorting Event and it was as predictable as ever. Another Weasley joining the throng in Gryffindor. Some fat children with very stupid faces (a bit like Crabbe and Goyle, it's a wonder they didn't suffer the same fate) chucked into Hufflepuff and the scrawniest Slytherin first years to ever grace our halls, I certainly never looked as helpless as these fools. The Ravenclaw bunch was filled with poor nerds carrying heavy books and mumbling gibberish to themselves (a lot like our resident Mudblood, Granger). One was particularly queer.

Her name was Loony (I am not even joking or being mean, her name was Loony) and she was placed in Ravenclaw for God knows what reason, she looks absolutely retarded, but vaguely familiar. Her face reminds me of this little kid I played with when I was a wee toddler, innocent to the idiocy of the world. That girl was such fun. This one is more than a bit ridiculous. She was walking up to the Sorting Hat barefoot! Honestly, this school becomes more barbaric by the day.

Loony had bleach blonde hair (not unlike my own fabulous locks, except hers weren't nearly as well groomed as mine) in a mane around her tiny little pink face. She had misty blue eyes, misty because she seemed to be in a permanent state of day dream.

I can see her right now, she's got bits of chocolate pudding in her hair. She seems to be sitting alone, nobody at her house wants to talk to her (I don't blame them). The Sorting Hat clearly wasn't sorting straight.

Now she's smiling to herself, what an enigmatic girl. She's going to be the perfect target for my latest prank.

Draco

2 September, 1992

Dear Oromis

I've made it into Ravenclaw! I never did think that would happen, I bet mum would be so proud if she was still here. I've already written a letter to dad, he's going to be ecstatic.

The strangest of things happened last night, Draco was intently staring at me, it must have been because I was barefoot and had a massive headdress on. It was disconcerting to say the least.

Send my love to Poppy

Luna


End file.
